Cinderella
by AngelQueen1
Summary: The side-effects of loving someone and Dreams do come true: T/R
1. Nighttime

Nighttime

Rory's P.O.V.

Nighttime is the worst part of the day. I guess to others it isn't, but maybe that's because they are sleeping. While they sleep these thoughts run through my head. And I'm thinking about him and nothing else. How he smirked, how he talked, how he stood, how his eyes looked, how I felt when he stared at me, how he walked, how he kissed me that night, how he makes me want him just by walking by, how he…No I will not go there tonight. He really could make me do what he wanted. One kiss from him is not enough. He said he would have kissed me that night but Dean was there. His kiss was so gentle and sweet…so not like the Tristan I knew. I wish I wouldn't keep thinking about him. I want to, so why can't I?


	2. Those Unsent Letters

Those Unsent Letters

Tristan,

I miss you. 

Rory

Tristan,

How are you? I hope all is well in Military school. Chilton is hell like always. It's very quiet without you here. Stars Hollow is the same as quirky as ever. I guess you don't really care? Luke put mom on coffee probation, which is so wrong. They really like each other. Everyone else knows but them. So why don't they? I miss you. You can write back if you want.

Rory

Tristan,  
This is about the tenth letter I've written to you. The tenth one I have not sent to you. I don't think I'll ever send them to you. I'm not sure why, but I won't. Something keeps holding me back. I don't even understand why I am writing you. Why would I write someone who teased me everyday?

Rory


	3. Declarations

Declarations

Rory's P.O.V.

This needs to stop. I am driving myself insane. All I ever think about is him and every night I write him a letter. I have about fifty unsent letters now. When will this end? Everyone is asking me what's wrong. Yesterday I looked in the mirror and I hardly recognized myself. I've lost some weight and I just don't look like myself anymore. My mother keeps asking me what's wrong. She asks if there is something wrong in my love life. What love life? Dean and I broke up three months ago. I don't think I ever loved him, something held me back. I swear if Miss Patty doesn't stop saying that I've lost the love of my life I will hurt her. But who is he? Oh no…No I did not fall in love with Him. Tristan. I didn't, I couldn't, Damn it.


	4. My Heart's Desires

**I'm posting part four and I hope to post a chapter every day or so. Please review it gives me more ideas and I enjoy knowing what you as the readers thing of my story! Thanks Melissa. I hope you review 

By the way I do not own them, I have no money, I only own the story line**

My Heart's Desires

Tristan's P.O.V.

All my life everything I've ever wanted has just been handed to me on a silver, no wait golden platter. But when she walked into my life, that changed. She wouldn't come to me. She didn't want to be with me. My heart wanted her and I couldn't get her. I made stupid choices. I acted like a child. God only knows I would have started pulling her hair next. I wish I could go back and redo everything I did this year. I think military school has helped me. It made me rethink what I've done and well I know now that I made some huge mistakes. Why did I act so stupid around her? I know I love her by why couldn't I have just told her?


	5. Author's Note

Hey thanks for those who have reviewed my story! Fan they will not meet again by exchanging letters. You'll see what happens, it should be very exciting. Mandie and those who notcied that the chapters are small, they will be getting bigger in the near future. The first eleven or twelve chapters will be kind of short, but that's where the dreams do come true part comes in. Thanks for your reviews and I hope everyone else reviews also. Keep checking back, I'll post soon!


	6. Concerns

Concerns

Lorelai's P.O.V.

        I'm worried about Rory. I always said we wouldn't end up like my mother and i. But I think my mom was right that night, maybe I am losing her. Oh God please no. We used to be able to talk and do things together. I mean we still do but it isn't the same. I'm not the only one who has lost her, she's lost herself I believe. I used to think there was something wrong at school but then I thought it was she was still upset over Dean. I know now that neither of them was the cause. But still she looks so lonely. I want to help her but I'm lucky if she tells me anything anymore. She spends any free time she has by herself in her room. She hasn't seen Lane or Jess in weeks now. I just concerned, but I don't know what to do.


	7. Freedom

Freedom 

' School is finally out.' Rory thought.

' School is out.' Tristan thought.

          Similar thoughts raced through two teens minds as they looked back at their respective schools. School was out and both could hardly wait until they were at home. Both were on a mission. Different people, different goals, but both were focused on one thing. Step one: freedom from school. Step two: time to listen to the gossip mill.


	8. Listening

Listening " He's home for the summer…" 

" He's back from that school?"

" Yeah."

" Where was it?"

" North Carolina."

" I bet his parents wish he wasn't back…"

" I know. I would too, having to send your only child to a military school…"

" Such a waste."

" And a DuGrey no less!"

" I bet he wish he never made that mistake."

" I know."

' He's home.' Rory Gilmore thought as she sat near two women in the country club.

" School just let out…"

" Top in her class…"

" And a Gilmore!"

" I know…"

" Have you see her lately?"

" No why?"

" She looked…looked sick."

" Really? Is she?"

" That the thing no one knows for sure."

" Maybe she's…"

" She is a Gilmore…"

"…seems nothing like her mother was back when she was sixteen."

" I don't think she could be…"

" Why?"

" She broke up with her boyfriend months ago…"

" You're right."

" Oh well..."

          As the two ladies walked off into the night, Tristan Dugrey sank into a chair near him.

' She's home…but sick? What is going on?' he thought.


	9. Planning Part One

Planning Part 1

Rory's P.O.V.

        This is harder then I ever thought it would be. I know my mom would just tell me to go for it but I want a plan of action. My main problem is I can't think of a place to approach him. I don't have anyone to talk this over with. My mom is either working or going out with Luke (they finally got together). I'm happy for both of them. And Lane and I just started talking, really talking, but she had to go to Korea for a month. Maybe this is a hopeless plan. No. No it is not. I will do this no matter what. Now what is going on this summer at the country club? Where did I put my calendar?


	10. Planning Part Two

Planning Part Two 

Tristan's P.O.V.

            This isn't exactly the best plan. Going to her house might scare her away and I don't want to do that. But what can I do? Where can I "accidently" bump into her? I'm not sure if she'll be coming to the country club anytime this summer. Maybe I should just go to Stars Hollow. I know she can't be at Lane's because Henry said something about her being in Korea for a month. Maybe she will come to the country club. Where is that calendar for the events going on at the club for the summer. Maybe something will bring her there. I just have to find it first.


	11. Fate Steps In

Fate Steps In 

" We need a big event to bring people to the club."

" I know but what?"

" How about a fair?"

" No. We have one planned for fall."

" Oh yes. How about a picnic?"

" No. Too childish. We could throw one for the children in the club."

" We should."

" How about a ball?"

" A ball?"

" Yes. It's perfect. Everyone in the club is invited to come and dance the night away. It's perfect."

" Yes…yes it is. What should me call the ball?"

" How about…I don't know."

" Me neither."

" Excuse me?"

" Yes ma'm?"

" I hate to interrupt but why not call the ball 'A Midsummer Night Dream'?"

" 'A Midsummer Night Dream'? It's…perfect."

" Yes it is. Thank you…where did she go?"

" I don't know."

          Just like she stepped in she stepped out into the night. Walking away as a smile spread across her face. Fate does step in when you need it the most.


	12. We now announce...

**I hope you guys enjoy these chapters! Thank you for all the reviews. I have like eight parts handwritten and have been very busy so I haven't had time to type them! Ugh school sucks. I'll try to have them up by Friday night but if not bare with me! Thanks again for all the reviews! Melissa**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We now announce… 

        Emily Gilmore shuffled through her mail as she headed for her study.

' Bill, bill, bill, junk mail, more junk mail, something from the country club…something from the country club?' she thought.

          Curious she picked up her letter opener and opened the envelope. Grabbing the edge of the card she pulled it out and looked at the country club emblem. Opening the card she read through the announcement.

' We are writing you to announce a new summer event. After much thought, we decided to throw the first annual ' A Midsummer Night Dream' ball. It will be held on July 16th in the club's ballroom. Further details will be sent soon.

                                                Aimee Patterson

                                                Club Director'

' A ball? I must call Lorelai and Rory to ask if they are going to come.' Emily thought as she placed the card on the coffee table.

          Picking up the phone she dialed the familiar number of her daughter's number.


	13. Inviting You

Inviting You 

" A ball mother?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes and you two must come." 

" I don't know."

" You don't know what mother?" Rory asked as she came into the house.

" Grandmother wants us to go to the ball at the country club."

" A ball?"

" That's what I said."

" I think we should go?"

" Really?"

" Yeah, we need to do something fun over the summer."

" I don't know…"

" You can bring Luke and there'll be coffee."

" Okay we'll go. Mom?"

" Yes Lorelai?"

" Sorry, we're coming."

" Perfect."

…Click.

" Are we sure about this?" Lorelai asked.


	14. Maybe

Maybe 

Rory's P.O.V.

            I can't believe I just told my mom we should go to the ball. Maybe we should. Maybe he'll be there. ' A Midsummer Night Dream', it sounds so romantic. Maybe this is where my plan should take place; of course I have to change some things but still. This ball is the perfect opportunity to tell him how I feel. Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I'm wrong about being in love with him. Maybe I'm not ready. What if I'm not ready? What happens then? I don't want to ruin any chance I have with him. Maybe I shouldn't do it. Maybe I should wait. Maybe I should just shut-up and go. Maybe I need to learn to stop stalling. Maybe.


	15. Let the Countdown Begin Part One

Let the Countdown Begin 

Part One: Rory's P.O.V.

          Two weeks, fourteen days until the ball. I can hardly wait to see what is in store for us and myself. June 29th is so far away.

          My mom and I are going to try on dresses tomorrow. She has no idea what type of dress she wants but I know what type I want. I want a dress fit for a queen. I want to feel like Cinderella wearing that dress. I wish I could find a dress that swishes around me as I twirl in a circle. Am I asking too much?

          Guess what? During these past two weeks I've learned some new things. Like I can't plan everything I do. The element of surprise always works. Also I've learned that I've hurt people these past few months. For example, my mom. She just wanted to be there for me and I shut her out. I miss Lane, too. She left for Korea a few days ago and will be back at the end of July. We started talking, really talking, earlier this month.

          I'm happier then I have ever been in the past few days. As it gets closer I get nervous though. What if he rejects me? What if I was wrong? About loving him I mean. What do I do then?


	16. Let the Countdown Begin Part Two

Let the Countdown Begin Part Two: Tristan's P.O.V. 

          Two weeks, fourteen days until June 29th. June 29th is the night they set the ball on. That seems too far away.

          I have to get fitted for my tux soon. My old one is too small. Since I was at military school a tux wasn't needed, so I haven't worn one in like six months. I was thinking about the normal black but with a white tie. I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure Louis will tell me whether I should or shouldn't.

          I've been so bored. I've done the normal things like hang with friends and I even went to the cove for a few days. Amazingly enough I even went to the library. I checked out "War and Peace" which was way too long and a few books on the Romanovs. They were some interesting people.

          I need to be going. Let the countdown begin.


	17. Shopping

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! I enjoy reading what you guys write about my story. Yes some chapters will be longer than others but some are short! Keep reading and reviewing!  Melissa** **I do not own these characters, just the story line. I wasn't sure if I ever posted a disclaimer. So here it is!** Shopping 

        Cool air rushed out at the two Gilmore Girls as they entered Hartford's mall.

" Ready?" the elder Gilmore said.

" Where should we start?"

" Well, mom said to try David's Bridal first then the bigger department stores."

" Okay let's get going to it."

          Hours passed as they both looked for their dresses. Lorelai had found her dress hours before in Coral's Formal Wear. She had seen the golden fabric sticking out from behind some purple dresses. After debating whether she should get it or not, Rory had told her that she was beautiful in it and Luke would love it. That made her get it.

          Presently Rory was shifting through the racks of dresses in Burdines as she waited for her mother to come back from putting her dress in the car.

" Find anything Rory?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

" No. Let's head to the next store."

" There are only two stores left."

" I know. I know my dress is in this mall."

" I hope so."

" Me too."

          After she had searched the racks for twenty minutes in JcPennys, Rory finally gave up and told her mom they needed to try the last store. The small store seemed lonely and deserted in the back of the mall as they approached it. The sign that read, Formal Wear by Carolina Rhea, seemed to light up as they entered the store.

" Hello, how may I help you?" a middle-aged women asked them.

" My daughter is looking for a formal dress to wear to a ball we are attending." Lorelai told the lady.

" Okay. Young lady come here."

          Rory stepped forward hesitantly and stopped in front of the lady. The lady smiled and began to mutter things as she circled Rory.

" You're about a size six. You want a white dress, Cinderella style. I'm guessing a layer of sheer on top and a full skirt that swishes when you turn. Am I right?"

" How…how did you know?"

" That's my job. Let me get the dress I think you'll love."

          The lady scurried away and returned minutes later with a dress in her arms.

" Try this on."

          Rory took the dress and went into the dressing room to change. Moments later she was standing atop a pedestal gazing at her reflection. The dress was a shimmery pearl white color with rhinestone straps and a corset-like top. The skirt was full and flared out and ended directly at her ankles. She felt just like Cinderella must have.

" I love it." Rory exclaimed.

" It looks great Rory."

" It won't need any altering either. This dress was made for your daughter." The lady explained.

" It must be so expensive though."

" No actually it is fifty percent off and that makes it about one hundred twenty dollars."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" What are you waiting for Rory? Get out of the dress so we can pay for it."

" Okay. Be right out."

          Rory skipped into the dressing room as Lorelai turned to face the lady.

" How did you do that?"

" A bit of psychology and if you look at her hard enough you can tell."

" Really?"

" Yes. She'll be one of a kind."

" Huh?"

" There is only one dress like that and she is getting the only one."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I never let anyone have a dress just like one I sold. It makes me help the feel like Cinderella."

" You are a goddess."

" No just a dress designer."

" Ready mom?"

" Yeah."

          Lorelai pulled out her credit card and after paying for the dress they left to head home. On the way they stopped at Prom Traffic and bought shoes, tiaras, and handbags.

          Rory lay in bed as her eyes drifted over to the dress hanging on the outside of her closet door.

' Perfect.' She thought as her eyes closed.

          She could hardly wait until the night of the ball.


	18. Fittings

Fittings " Tristan!" 

" Louis."

" Long time no see."

" I know."

" What can I do for you?"

" Well I need to get fitted for a new tux."

" When do you need it?"

" June 29th."

" Easy. What are you thinking about?"

" Well the ball is called " A Midsummer Night Dream" and I want to try it with a white tie. What do you think?"

" I think it will be perfect. Black slacks, jacket, gray shirt and a white tie."

" I like it."

" Let's get started."

          Louis quickly went to work and within twenty minutes had all the measurements needed for Tristan's tux. 

" It should be ready in about two days. Pick it up on lets say Friday." Louis told his favorite customer.

" Friday it is. See you then."

" Alright. Have a good one and I hope you get what you're looking for."

" Me too. Me too."


	19. Becoming Beautiful Part One

**Thanks to everyone who gave me positive reviews. Riley, I had no clue I was making a Sabrina reference. I knew the name sounded familiar but I didn't know from where. Kitty and Mimi thanks for the advice about continuing my other stories. I think I might after I finish this one. To everyone else, thanks. Melissa** Becoming Beautiful 

Part One: Nails

" Good Morning Stars Hollow! It's time to wake up and get a move on with your day. The high today will be eighty and the low will be sixty. The sun is shining and so are you! Now lets hear N'Sync featuring Nelly, it's the Girlfriend remix." The voice of the faceless DJ said as Rory's alarm came on.

' One more hour.' She thought as she reached for her snooze button.

" Rory get up!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

" No."

" Come on. We have to leave in a hour to get our nails done."

" Fine."

          Rory threw her sheets to the side and stood up. Stretching she headed out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

" You're up!"

" Of course I am. Coffee."

" Here."

          Lorelai handed her daughter a large mug of coffee and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

" Shower."

" Going."

          Thirty minutes later Rory finished blow-drying her hair and applied her make-up. Glancing into the mirror she ran a brush through her hair and turned to leave. Grabbing her purse she went into the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch with her hand out-stretched holding a cup of coffee in it.

" Ready to go?"

" Yes mom. Is that for me?"

" Yes. We have to stop at Luke's for more and then we are going to get our nails done."

          An hour later they were looking through the colors the nail salon offered.

" What color Rory?"

" Um…you're wearing gold so get a French manicure."

" My toes too?"

" Yeah. What about me?"

" Get yours in a light pink."

" The type that looks like it changes in the light?"

" Yeah that kind."

" Toes too?"

" Yeah."

          Picking up their colors they sat down and let the women get to work.

" Lets watch a movie."

" What movie though mom?"

" How about 'A Walk to Remember'?"

" Ooh. I heard that movie was great."

" We haven't seen a movie together in a while."

" I know."

" We need to though."

" So lets go see it."

          Two and a half hours later both girls walked out of the theater tears in their eyes.

" That was so sad." Lorelai sobbed.

" I wish someone loved me like that."

" Me too."

" You do."

" Yeah I do. Don't I?"

" Yeah you do." Rory said as she thought about Tristan.

" Whoa it's five o'clock mom we need to get home."

" Yikes we do!"


	20. Becoming Beautiful Part Two

Becoming Beautiful

Part Two: Hair

        Lorelai stood behind Rory putting the finishing touches on her hair. They had already done Lorelai's hair in a bun with flowers pinned around it and were finishing Rory's hair.

          Rory had seen the hairstyle in YM's prom issue months ago and had saved the photo. The first step was to twist up sections of her hair and pin it on the top of her head. After she had put the tiara on top of the pinned up hair she had curled the rest. It was the perfect princess hairstyle.

          Rory was slipping her feet in her clear heels when the doorbell rang. Grabbing her purse she hurried out into the living room to answer the door.

" Luke you clean up nice."

" Thanks. Where is your mother?"

" Finishing her make-up."

" Oh. You look great Rory."

" Thanks. Do I smell coffee?"

" Yeah. Here you go."

" You are the best."

" Thanks."

          Luke and Rory turned around when they heard the stairs creak.

" Mom I told you that sneaking down the stairs won't work they creak."

" I know Rory. Coffee?"

" Here Lorelai."

" Thanks Luke." Lorelai said as she kissed him and took the coffee.

" You look great Lorelai."

" Thanks. You too."

" You two ready to go?" Rory asked.

" Yeah. Is the limo here?"

" Yeah."

" Lets go."

          Rory silently followed Luke and her mother out the door into the awaiting limo.

' I hope this works.' She thought.


	21. Waiting to See Her

Waiting to See Her 

Tristan's P.O.V.

        It's 7:30 and I can hardly wait to leave. I've been waiting to go for hours. For two weeks I've waited to see her. I wanted to leave thirty minutes ago but my mother said it was better to be fashionably later. Whatever, it's not like we're going in the same car, I'm driving myself. Why is my phone ringing? Everyone I know is already at the ball. It was my mom; it's time to leave. She is so shallow, she only cares about herself. I'm nervous. My mom is letting me drive my own car. I hope tonight goes well so I can give it to her. Have you ever felt like you've been waiting forever to see one person? I have. I felt it everyday for the past six months. I can't wait to see her again. I hope this goes well.


	22. Limo Rides

Limo rides 

Rory's P.O.V.

          We're almost to the country club. It's weird. I've been waiting for this night and now during this short limo ride, I wish I still had some time to prepare. 

          What am I talking about? Prepare? Nothing would go as I planned even if I bothered planning it. I think I'm going to go nuts.

          Luke and my mom can hardly keep their hands off of each other. They are so in love. What I wouldn't give to be them. But not with Luke. Hopefully I will be them soon. I'll have to tell my mom everything if Tristan and I get together.

          You know just sitting and thinking during a car ride, could make you go insane. All you have is yourself and your thoughts. You think about everything. Like right now I'm thinking I wish I had brought my eye shadow. The one I'm wearing comes off after a while. I need to stop.

          Hold on we here. It's time to have fun and see him. I hope he is here. He better be here because if he isn't I will leave and hunt him down. I'll do that tonight if he isn't here.


	23. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post. I do work hard. I'm not sure about everywhere else but right now we are gearing up to take the FCAT a.k.a. our state test. If you don't know I think Florida is the only state with one, although I'm not sure about that. Evil Jeb Bush. Anyways I have to get off that topic or else I will go nuts. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and I hope I cleared up the confusion that came after my posting of becoming beautiful part one. I hope you guys aren't confused anymore. I have a case of writers block, but don't worry you can't tell until like ten chapters from now, when I don't post for quite some time. But pray for me, maybe I'll get over it. LOL. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

**                                    Melissa **


	24. Object of my Desire

** I hope you guys like this chapter. My problem is that the chapters are long on my computer but once they get one ff.net they're short. This chapter by itself is 11 pages! Anyways. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing. I love knowing what you think. As for everyone with those evil state tests, good luck to you. Do you guys have to pass it in order to graduate? Cause we do. Horrible, evil mean.  Melissa**

Object of My Desire

" Wow mom it looks great." Rory said as they entered the ballroom.

" I know. The last time I saw it like this was…was I can't remember."

          Rory looked around the room in awe. Silk and sheer curtains replaced the old cotton ones. The colors of the curtains ranged from purple to blue. Balloons of the same color were scattered around the room. A large area in front of the room was set aside for dancing and surrounding it was tables. 

" Doesn't it look like a midsummer night dream?" Rory asked her mom.

" Yeah. Let's go see if we can find my mom."

" And coffee."

" Yes."

          Lorelai took Luke's hand and leading them both headed to the refreshment table. They were almost there when Emily stopped them.

" You're here!"

" Of course we are mom. We did buy dresses so of course we came."

" Yes. They look very nice."

" It looks great mom."

" Thanks."

" What do you mean thanks?"

" I was on the committee that decorated."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" That's cool. Why didn't you tell me?"

" Rory why are you staring at the door?" Emily asked.

" Huh?"

" Why are you staring at the door?"

" No reason."

" Okay. Sit down you three, you don't have to stand."

" Oh."

          All three sat down and began talking about the events that had lead up to the ball. Suddenly Lorelai perked up.

" Coffee."

" Where?" Rory asked.

" That table. I can smell it."

" You can smell it Lorelai?"

" Yes mom I can."

" No Lorelai." Luke said.

" Why not?"

" Because."

" I'll get it myself then."

" Do you want to dance Lorelai?"

" Yeah."

          Luke stood up and offered Lorelai his hand. Lorelai eagerly took it and lead Luke to the dance floor. Rory stared at them as they began to dance. Tearing her gaze away from the dancing couple she realized her grandmother had also left the table.

' Oh well. I guess I can get some coffee. Maybe I'll see him.' She thought.

          He sat lost I thought when he saw a flash of white and the all to familiar brown hair pass before him. His eyes jerked up and followed her as she walked over to the refreshment table. Rory Gilmore, she was so beautiful. Standing up from the table, he walked over to the refreshment table, in hopes of speaking to her.

' I hope she talks to me.' He thought.

          She stood and walked towards the refreshment table when something caught her eye. No… yes it was him. He was sitting there staring into space. The familiar blonde head was dipped in boredom and he was sitting at a table by himself. Tristan DuGrey, he had changed so much. She had reached her destination and was reaching for a cup stalling, hoping he was going to approach her.

' Please.' She thought.

          Time stood still as she poured her coffee and he approached her.

" Mary." Tristan said.

" Tristan."

" Sorry old habit."

" How are you?"

" I'm fine. And you?"

" Good."

" How was Chilton?"

" Hell. Paris and I reached an agreement that we make a better team then enemy. I didn't know you were back."

" I got back two months ago. Military school ended."

" How was it?"

" Hell."

" Worse than Chilton?"

" Yes."

" What else is new?"

" Well…I'm back to stay and I got a job."

" A job?"

" Part of the deal that let me come home. I like working though."

" I work at the inn with my mom."

" Cool. Who are you here with?"

" My mom and Luke."

" I'm here with my mom."

" What about your dad?"

" Out of town. What happened with Dean?"

" We broke up."

" By the way Rory, you look great."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Thanks. You look good too."

          Silence surrounded the two teens as they both thought about what to say next. This wasn't going to be easy.

" Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" If I asked you to dance would you?"

" Maybe."

" Would you dance with me Rory?"

" Yes, I will Tristan."

          Tristan took Rory's hand and led her to the dance floor. Slowly he moved closer and took her into his arms as the new song came on.

_Touch me baby_

_It feels so amazing_

_And you stimulate me_

_And you make want you_

More and more 

_What do I do_

What do I say Does it feel good 

_To you this way_

_I wanna be_

_All that you need_

_Boy what's your fantasy? _

_Better hold on, ready or not_

_Baby my love ain't gonna stop_

_Take it down low_

_Make me get high_

 'It feels great to be held by him. I wish this would never end. This is better then that time we kissed. And this song. It explains how I feel right now.' Rory thought.

_Ooh my love goes _

_On and on and on and on and on_

_My love goes_

_On and on and on and on and on_

_On and on and on and on and on_

See, all my loves for you 

_Baby don't you rush me, no_

_You got take it slow_

_Just let the feelings grow_

_Until it overflows_

_Anyway you want it now_

_Just gotta tell me how_

_To give you everything_

_You've ever dared to dream_

Isn't it bliss? 

_To you right now_

_Don't be subdued_

_Say it out loud_

_Ain't it a sweet_

_Luscious delight_

_When you're immersed in my_

_Ocean of love_

_Coming on strong_

_Baby I've been waiting so long_

_Revel inside of paradise_

' This is paradise. Holding her I mean. Being this near to her. It feels weird to be this near to her. The last time I was this close was when we kissed. I wish this song would never end.' Tristan thought.

Ooh my love goes 

_On and on and on and on and on_

_My love goes_

_On and on and on and on and on_

On and on and on and on and on 

_See, all my loves for you_

_So_

_Gimme some pure delectable love_

_Like I'm gonna give it to you_

_Keep coming around_

_'Cause I won't run out_

_I can't get enough_

_My love goes on_

_Ooh my love goes _

_On and on and on and on and on_

_My love goes_

_On and on and on and on and on_

On and on and on and on and on 

_See, all my loves for you_

_All my loves for you…_

(A/n: this song is by Mariah Carey. It's called Bliss, on her Rainbow c.d.)

          As the music faded, Tristan loosened his grip on Rory. Hearing a sigh he looked at her and saw her eyes still closed and a small smile on her face.

' I wish I could kiss her right now.' He thought

' Kiss me. I wish he would kiss me.' She thought.

          It seemed as if forever passed before Rory opened her eyes and looked straight into Tristan's eyes.

" You want to go for a walk with me?" Tristan asked.

" Sure."

          Tristan took Rory's hand and led her away from the dance floor. They were opening the door when Lorelai stopped them

" Who's the hunk?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

" Mom!"

" Just asking. Who are you?"

" Tristan DuGrey."

" Bible boy? Satan? Aren't you supposed to be at military school?"

" I was but the school year is over.

" Where are you two going?"

" A walk mom."

" Ooh…in the garden?"

" Yeah, why?"

" I heard it's beautiful out there."

" Well we'll tell you when we get back in."

" Okay."

" Bye."

          Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him through the open doorway. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked further into the night.

" Couldn't wait to get me alone?"

" Of course Tristan. You know me too well."

" How have you really been Rory?"

" Okay."

" I missed you."

" What?"

" I've missed you."

" Wow. I missed you too."

" Really?"

" Yeah no one to argue with."

"How was the end of the year?"

" It was okay. Like I said Paris and I are friends and exams were hard. But it was still Chilton. It was quiet though, like I said no one to argue with." Rory said pouting.

" I'll be there next year."

          Silence wove around the teens as they walked the path through the semi-light Garden. Every few feet Tristan would look over and think how beautiful Rory was in the candle light provided by the candles along the walk way.

' It's so romantic out here. Wait…he is still holding my hand. I wonder what will happen next.' Rory thought.

' I can't believe she hasn't removed her hand from mine. I wish I could know what she is thinking.' He thought.

          They reached the fountain, located in the middle of the garden, and sat down. Turning they faced each other and waited for each other to talk.

" Rory?"

" Yeah Tristan?"

" Remember that night we kissed?"

" Yeah."

" Well I want to kiss you now."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I'll give you ten seconds to move before I kiss you."

" Okay."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah."

          Tristan began moving forward, counting from one to ten. He was about to say ten when two figures suddenly burst into the clearing. Jumping apart they turned to see who interrupted them.

" Rory? Tristan?" Paris exclaimed.

" Hey Paris." Rory said forcing herself to sound cheerful despite the interruption.

" Hey Paris. Who's that you're with?" Tristan said.

" Oh. Sorry. This is Erin Laurent."

" Hey."

" Don't you play baseball, Erin?"

" Yeah. What's up Rory?"

" Nothing Erin."

" How long have you been back Tristan?"

" Not long."

" So what are you and Rory doing out here alone?" Paris asked.

" Nothing." Rory answered quickly.

" Really? You two were awfully close for nothing…" 

" Paris."

" Sorry Tristan."

" You look nice Rory."

" Thanks Erin."

" You look nice too Paris."

" Thanks Tristan."

" How long have you been together?"

" Three months."

" You guys want to go inside? It's getting kind of chilly."

" Okay."

          She watched as the four teenagers left the clearing. She was glad those two came in when they did. It wasn't the proper time yet. What can you say Fate needs help sometimes too.


	25. Stroke of Midnight

Stroke of Midnight 

          Hours have passed since they almost kissed out in the garden, sure it was romantic but not how I wanted it to go. They've been dancing and laughing with Paris and Erin since then. It's 11:59 now and the clock will soon strike twelve.

          Wait… there it goes. You can hear the chimes lightly over the music playing. Glitter is falling from the ceiling onto the dancers below creating such a surreal image.

          Time to take over. I can't let them do all the work and nor can I let them ruin what I have planned. I hope they don't mind this shove in the right direction. I'm not the one who messed up, he did. He is referring to Tristan. The fate before tried but he was too lazy and didn't notice that Tristan was teasing and annoying the one he was supposed to be with. Such fools. Now the pro had to come in. But that won't happen with me, I've come to fix whatever damage was done.


	26. Where Are They?

Where are they? 

Rory's P.O.V.

          Tristan and I were dancing for the hundredth time that night when the clock struck twelve. I realized glitter was falling from the roof as the last chords of the song floated across the room. 

          We decided to take a rest and I thought about my mom. I hadn't seen her in hours. I got Paris, Erin, and Tristan to help me look for them. I needed to know when we were leaving.

          We meet at the refreshment table in twenty minutes but no one had seen them. Paris did see my Grandma and said she wanted to see me. 

          I hurried to the area she pointed to and saw my Grandma standing near the exit. She told me that my mom and Luke and left twenty minutes ago and since no could find me, told my grandmother to rent me a room at a local hotel. 

          My Grandma told me the hotel name before she kissed me on the cheek and was on her way. She had had a long night and wanted rest she said. 

          I guess I have to find a ride. I wonder who I could get one from?


	27. When You're in Troub;e Call...

**Sorry about the lack of updates. As you can see I recently posted the first chapter of my next story, which I will be updating soon. Keep reviewing I want to get 100 reviews soon! Melissa** When you're in trouble call… 

" What did they say?" Paris asked as she walked over followed by Tristan and Erin.

" Luke and my mo left twenty minutes ago and had my Grandma check me into a nearby hotel."

" Well…if you don't want to stay there you can always stay at my house."

" No. I'll be okay. I just need a ride."

" Erin and I are leaving. What hotel are you staying at?"

" The Palace."

" Oh."

" That's okay. You guys don't have to go out of your way for me."

          Tristan who had been silently waiting for someone to ask him to drive her decided to speak up.

" I can do it."

" Are you sure?" Rory asked.

" Yeah. I drive right past it."

" Okay. Thanks."

" No problem. You ready to leave?"

" Yeah."

" Well since that is settled Erin and I will be leaving. Call me later Rory. It was nice to see you again Tristan."

" Bye."

" I'll get our coats and then we'll be one our way too."

" Okay. I've got my bag already."

" Oh." Tristan looked at down and saw Rory's small bag at her feet.

          Rory watched Tristan walk to the coatroom. She waited patiently for him to return and when he did she smiled. 

" Your coat young lady." Tristan said to Rory as he helped her into it.

" Thanks you sir."

" Ready?"

" Yes."  
          

          Rory took the arm Tristan offered and they walked into the night. Everything was going just as she planned it. She stepped out of the shadow and smiling at a few people she passed she disappeared into the night.


	28. Riding in Cars With A Boy...Alone

Riding in Cars with Boys…Alone " So, you're staying at the Palace?" 

" Yeah."

" That's a nice hotel."

" I hope so."

" Rory?"

" Tristan?"

" Do really want to go there right away?"

" Why?"

" I want to show you something."

" What?"

" It's a surprise."

" You'll behave?"

" Huh?"

" I'm just kidding. I'd love to see whatever you have that you want to show me."

" Okay."

" What is it?"

" You'll see."

" I hate surprises."

" Too bad."

" Please."

" No."

" Meanie."

" You love it."

" That's what you think."

" I don't think it, I know it."

" Ha ha. Cocky too."

" Rory?"

" What?"

" Where here."

" Where is here?"

" My favorite place."


	29. Playground Trips and Stalkers Too!

** Sorry about how long it has taken me to post. I even managed to post the second part of my new one! I'm shocked. Thanks for all the reviews! Almost to a hundred. I almost died when I saw it. My sister said way to go. (She is so slow, she thinks you people don't really like my story! Rude!) Anyway, keep reviewing and I hope to have the new part up soon! Melissa** Playground Trips and Stalkers too! " Umm Tristan?" 

" Yeah?"

" Your favorite place is a playground?"

" It's just any playground."

" Okay. What makes it so special then?"

' You being here with me.' He thought.

" This is the playground I come to when I want to be normal."

" Normal?"

" Yeah. I hate being known as that rich boy. When you're at this playground you can be normal, blend in. You know what I mean?"

" I'm starting to."

**Snap**

          Rory stopped at the sudden sound and quickly reached for Tristan's hand. 

" Tristan?" she whispered.

" Rory? Are you okay?"

" I think someone is here."

          Another snap echoed through the silent night air. Tristan pulled Rory closer and wrapped his arm around her.

" Stay here. I'm going to see what it is."

" No. We're leaving."

" Rory…"

" No. We're leaving, now."

" Okay. Let's go."

          Tristan held Rory close as they walked back to the car. Turning his head he looked back at the clearing. Suddenly out of the brush hopped a bunny. It stopped and sniffed the air before continuing on its way. Giving a sigh of relief he turned back around, leading Rory to the car.


	30. Before We Were Interrupted

Before We Were Interrupted 

        The drive to the hotel was a silent one. Both teens were uncomfortable and didn't know what to say next.

          Rory checked into the hotel and led the way up to her room. Opening the door she dumped her stuff in the room and rejoined Tristan out in the hallway.

" Well…I'd ask you in but I'm tired."

" It is 2:30."

" Wow."

" I know."

          Rory played with her dress nervously. 

" Tristan?"

" Rory?"

" What are you thinking about?"

" When we were in the garden at the club."

          Blush crept up Rory's neck to her face. Her eyes jerked up when Tristan cleared his throat.

" What about it?"  
  


" Well before we got interrupted we were about to kiss."

" Yeah."

" Well, I don't know about you but I like to complete what I start."

" Oh."

" Can I?"

" I guess so."

          Tristan lifted Rory's chance so she looked into his eyes. He slowly inched forward and watched as her eyes slid closed. Stopping only a breath away from her lips he looked at her serene face before closing the distance between them. His lips slowly coaxed a response out of hers.

          Overhead music floated out of the speakers as the two slowly kissed.

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my last chance to do all I can do_

_To let you know that what I feel is real_

This is the last chance for us 

_This is the moment I just (cannot let) end_

_Before I know there's a chance we are more than friends_

_So don't let go (don't let go) _

_Make it last all night long_

_This is my last chance to make you mine_

' I can't believe we're finally kissing. This feels so right.' Rory thought.

Kept my feelings so deep 

_I kept my dreams of you and me somewhere inside_

_Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes_

_But this is my last chance to say _

_What's in my heart before you stay out of my life_

_And then you'll understand the way I feel inside_

_So hold me close_

_Cause it feels so right_

_This is my last chance to make you mine_

' I can't believe she is letting me kiss her. And she's kissing me back.' Tristan thought as he ran his tongue over Rory's bottom lip, begging entrance.

Make this dream reality 

_So close and yet you're so far_

_Gotta find a way into your heart_

_Gotta speak my mind_

_Gotta open up to you this time_

_I can't let you slip away tonight_

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my only chance to do all I can do_

_To let you know that what I feel is real_

_So don't let go_

_Just make it last all night long_

_This is my last chance to make you mine_

_To make you mine_

( A/n: this is a song by a group called Allure and it is called Last Chance.)

          Tristan finally was able to pull away. Slightly out of breath he looked at Rory's face. Her eyes were slightly open and she was also out of breath.

" I guess I'll be going."

" Okay."

" I'll call you Rory."

" Okay."

" Bye."

" Bye." Rory stuttered out as she watched him depart.

          Rory moved her hand up to touch her lips as she stood in the hallway. Tristan entered the elevator and smiled hoping he had given Rory something to think about.


	31. Author's Note

****************************Author's Note**********************

I'm back! Thanks to those who have reviewed. Last time I checked I had 81 reviews! Wow. Only 19 to go before I get 100. Maybe I should hold out on the next update until I hit 100. Maybe. Considering next time it's two updates for the price of one. Interesting. Anyways. This is going to be one long story! I'm not even close to completing it. It seems that Rory is wreaking havoc! Ha Ha. Guess you'll have to review and wait for the chapter I'm talking about. I am so mean. My sister is yelling that I should be nice, but guess what, I'm nice when you are. Maybe if I get my reviews fast enough I'll post everyday. I even updated Aftermath fo Your Mistakes! I have a new one coming out too! The work I have to do! Plus new chapters almost everyday. Except for when I go to Tampa, but that's only overnight. 24 hours! So calm down. J/K. 

                                                          Melissa**


	32. While Youn Were Listening Part one

While You Were Listening Part One: Rory's Hotel Room 

           Rory had finally gone back into her hotel room and was sitting on the edge of the bed, dazed. She could still hardly believe that they had kissed. He had been so gentle and sweet. Totally not like him. He even left when it seemed to get more serious.

          Standing up she turned on the radio as she went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. As she was pulling on her black tank top on a song came that had been requested by Maria "for also of us who feel this way about someone."

Boy I want to be where you are 

_Don't matter if you're near or far _

_You fill up my heart, all the way to the top_

_And it's you I'm loving for always_

_Catch me I'm a shooting star_

_Make a wish close your eyes cross your heart_

_Your love is so rare_

_And I'm glad that you're here in my arms_

_I'll love you for always_

_Dreaming of you tonight praying that you will be more_

_Hoping you'll be holding me near_

_Never letting me go_

_I need you to know_

_You came into my life_

_Made everything go right_

_So sweet and tenderly_

_Unlock my love you've got the key_

_Ooh I'm so satisfied_

_This kind of love I just can't hide_

_I'm gonna love you for always_

_I'm gonna love you_

' Wow this is an amazing song. It's like this song was taken from diary because it describes how I feel about Tristan.' Rory thought

Took my heart for a carousel ride 

_Made me feel brand new inside_

_When I'm with you all that I seem to do is smile_

_I'll love you for always_

_Boy I'm floating on a cloud_

_Wanna scream and shout it out loud_

_I found amazing grace_

_In your eyes in your face I'm in love_

_With you for always_

_Dreaming of you tonight praying that you will be more_

_Hoping you'll be holding me near_

_Never letting me go_

_I need you to know_

_You came into my life_

_Made everything go right_

_So sweet and tenderly_

_Unlock my love you've got the key_

_Ooh I'm so satisfied_

_This kind of love I just can't hide_

_I'm gonna love you for always_

_I'm gonna love you_

(A/n: this is Many Moore's Love You for Always.)

          As the last beats of the song came from the radio, Rory switched it off and slid beneath the covers. The kiss had made her think but the song made her think that there may just be something there.

' Wherever Maria is she picked a great song.' Rory thought as sleep began to take her over. 'I wonder who sings that song.' She thought as her eyes slid shut.


	33. While You Were Listening Part two

While You Were Listening 

Part Two: Tristan's Car

           As soon as Tristan turned his car's engine on, his favorite radio station came one. It seemed as if a lady named Maria was requesting a song and was dedicating it to all that feel this way about someone.

Boy I want to be where you are 

_Don't matter if you're near or far _

_You fill up my heart, all the way to the top_

_And it's you I'm loving for always_

_Catch me I'm a shooting star_

_Make a wish close your eyes cross your heart_

_Your love is so rare_

_And I'm glad that you're here in my arms_

_I'll love you for always_

_Dreaming of you tonight praying that you will be more_

_Hoping you'll be holding me near_

_Never letting me go_

_I need you to know_

_You came into my life_

_Made everything go right_

_So sweet and tenderly_

_Unlock my love you've got the key_

_Ooh I'm so satisfied_

_This kind of love I just can't hide_

_I'm gonna love you for always_

_I'm gonna love you_

' It's weird how this song reminds me of Rory. It says exactly how I feel about her too. This lady must know that I would be listening.' Tristan thought, laughing at his last thought.

Took my heart for a carousel ride 

_Made me feel brand new inside_

_When I'm with you all that I seem to do is smile_

_I'll love you for always_

_Boy I'm floating on a cloud_

_Wanna scream and shout it out loud_

_I found amazing grace_

_In your eyes in your face I'm in love_

_With you for always_

_Dreaming of you tonight praying that you will be more_

_Hoping you'll be holding me near_

_Never letting me go_

_I need you to know_

_You came into my life_

_Made everything go right_

_So sweet and tenderly_

_Unlock my love you've got the key_

_Ooh I'm so satisfied_

_This kind of love I just can't hide_

_I'm gonna love you for always_

_I'm gonna love you_

(A/n: this is Many Moore's Love You for Always.)

           The song ended just as he pulled into his driveway. He was exhausted so he did not wait to hear who sang the song.

' I'm sure I can find out tomorrow.' He thought as he silently entered his house and made his way to his room.

' I wish tonight would never end. This went better then I had planned.' He thought as he changed from his tux into his muscle shirt and boxers.

          Climbing into bed, he pulled the covers up, just as sleep claimed him.


	34. The Morning After

** I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I never did hit 100 but oh well I will! Ha Ha. No not funny. Anyway, even if you don't care I had tons of fun in Tampa! But then, I got a bit sick and well when I was well once more, I had to go shopping for "summer clothes" as my mom called it. Yeah, whatever. School is back, but only 40 days left! Yes! I hope to update soon. All my stories are doing okay except, You never get to choose. I hope to right Part 3 in my 5th hour soon! Review please and I'll post soon!                                                                     Love, Melissa** The Morning After 

          Sun light shined through the curtains, as the young girl turned to face the windows. Slowly she sat up and stretched before she climbed out of the comfortable bed.

          Picking up the phone she dialed a few numbers and after briefly talking, she hung up. Once again she picked up the phone and dialed another number.

" Lorelai speaking."

" Mom?"

" Rory! What's up?"

" Nothing. You?"

" Just sitting at Luke's annoying him and waiting for you to call me."

" Oh."

" Ready to get picked up?"

" Not yet. I just woke up."

" Really. You know it's almost one right?  
  


" Wow."

" When did you get in?"

" 2:30."

" That late?"

" Yeah."

" Who drove you?"

" Tristan."

" Huh. When do want me to come get you?"

" Two hours."

" Okay. Two hours. By the way, you owe me a story."

" Same to you."

" You first. Bye."

" Whatever mom. Bye."

          Rory hung up the phone and went to answer the door. Rory tipped the server and then poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and ate her breakfast before getting up to take a shower.

**meanwhile at the DuGrey's house**

          An insistent ringing awoke Tristan from his sleep. Grabbing his cell phone off his night table, he answered. After talking to his mother for a few moments, he hung up and got up.

          Walking into his adjoining bathroom, he took a quick shower. After dressing and fixing his hair he sat down on his desk. 

' What can I do today?' he thought.

          Grabbing his keys, he ran downstairs and out the door.

**back at Rory's hotel room**

          Rory was brushing her hair into a ponytail when someone knocked at the door. Putting her brush in her bag, she went to answer the door.

" Hey mom. Let me grab my bag and then we can leave."

" I checked you out already."

" Cool."

          Rory zipped up her bag and picked it up. Turning she faced her mother.

" I'm ready. Let's go home."

          Tristan haphazardly parked his car and jogged into the lounge. Going up to the desk he waited for the clerk to see him.

" Can I help you sir?"

" Yes. Can you tell me if someone has checked out yet?"

" Yes. Who?"

" Rory Gilmore."

" Yes she did. She checked out ten minutes ago."

" Oh."

" I'm sorry."

" Thanks."

          Tristan went back out to his car and got in. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration, he started the car and pulled out of the Palace's parking lot.

**back at their house**

" So you two kissed?"

" Yeah."

" Rate him."

" Umm… on a scale from one to ten I give him a 9.5."

" Why not a ten?"

" He'll be a ten the next time we kiss."

" Ouch. Dean never ever made it past seven."

" He wasn't that good of a kisser."

" You really like him."

" What makes you think that?"

" I can tell. You're glowing and you look kind of distant when you're talking about him. We Gilmore's to that."

" Did you tell him yet?"

" No."

" What? You kissed but didn't tell him?"

" Yeah. He left before I could even say more then one word."

" God kid."

" Mom."

" Sorry. When will you tell him?"

" When the time is right."

" Which will be when?"

" I don't know yet."

" Aren't the morning afters the greatest."

" Oh yes."


	35. Phone Calls

Phone Calls A week later… 

          Tristan dialed the number he had come to memorize during that past week. He had meant to call sooner but every time the first ring came, he hung up. He was a wimp. He admitted it to himself. So that morning he decided that he was going to call her, no excuses this time.

          Rory sat up suddenly when she heard her phone ring, Sixteen Candles forgotten. Jumping up from the couch she frantically searched for the lost phone. Finally she lifted the magazines off the floor and found the phone. Picking it up, she hit the talk button.

" Hello?"

" Is Rory there?"

" Who's this?"

" Tristan."

" Hey Tristan."

" Hey Rory. What's up?"

" Nothing, you?"

" Same here."

          Silence crossed the lines as they wondered what to say next.

" So…" Rory said.

" Rory?"

" Tristan?"

" What are you doing tonight?"

" Depends."

" On?"

" On why you're asking."

" I want to do something with you tonight."

" What?"

" A movie and dinner."

" When?"

" Six."

" Okay."

" Really?"

" Ask again and it's a no."

" Okay."

" Okay."

" See you at six. We'll talk then."

" Six and maybe we'll talk."

" No we will talk."

" Whatever."

" Bye Rory."

" Bye Tristan."

** You guys will never believe it, but I hit 102! 'Pats myself on the back' I am so good! Well, I guess I am so good. Your opinion matters so review! Thanks for those who reviewed my latest chapter.

                                                          Melissa** 


	36. My First Date With You

My First Date With You " You're going out with him? Tonight? And a date?" 

" Yes, yes, and yes. Now help me. He'll be here in two hours."

" Two hours? That's it?"

" Yes."

" Let's get to work."

          They headed to Rory's closet and after raiding it came up with the perfect outfit. It was a tan halter top, a jean skirt and a pair of cute sandals. Cute yet summery Lorelai called it.

          Rory was putting on her lip gloss, when the doorbell rang. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was 5:55. Early. Hearing the door open and her mom's voice greeting him, she quickly finished her make-up before grabbing her purse. Taking a deep breath she headed out into the living room and saw her mom talking intently to Tristan.

" Hey."

" Hey Rory. You look great."

" Thanks. You ready to go?"

" Yeah."

" You better remember what I said Tristan." Lorelai sang.

" I will."

" Bye mom."

" Bye Rory. Tristan."

" Bye Lorelai."

          Rory walked behind Tristan and waited until he opened the door for her.

" Thanks." she said as she climbed in.

" No problem."

          Tristan shut her door and walked around the car. Getting in he buckled his seat belt before looking at Rory and starting the car.

' I can't believe we are actually going on a date.' Rory thought.

" Where are we going first, Tristan?"

" The movies."

" Okay."

" What movie do you want to see?"

" How about 40 days, 40 nights?"

" I heard that supposed to be good."

" Me too."

" Alright, we'll see that one."

          The movie had ended and as they walked to Tristan's car they laughed and told each other what their favorite part was. They talked about everything, avoiding the topic of their kiss. Suddenly Rory noticed that the car was stopped. She looked out the window and suddenly she gasped.

" Tristan!"

" Rory?"

" A fair. I love fairs."

" Me too. That's why I brought you here. Come on lets go in."

          They got out of the car, with Rory leading them to the ticket booth. Tristan quickly paid the entrance fee and go them wrist bands to ride the rides.

" Cotton Candy." Rory said before grabbing Tristan's hand and pulling him to the vendor.

          Rory eagerly waited in line for the cotton candy and as soon as they paid for it she was off again. 

" Whoa, slow down."

" Where is it?"

" It?"

" The Ferris wheel."

" Over there."

          Rory looked in the direction he pointed and they walked over to the line. When they got to the head of the line they showed the operator their wrist bands. Climbing into the awaiting bucket, they waited for it to take of. 

          As they got higher and higher, Tristan noticed that Rory was silent. Looking at her, he saw her knuckles were white from holding onto the bar in front of her too tightly.

" Scared Rory?"

" A little."

" Then why did you want to come on this ride so bad?"

" I get over it the second time around."

" Okay."

          On their final revolution, the ride jerked to a stop at the top.

" It's so pretty up here."

" I know. It's weird looking down on the world."

" Isn't it?"

" Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" When we kissed that night…did you feel anything?"

          Rory opened her mouth to say something when the ride jerked back to life. They quickly departed the bucket, the question still in the air. 

          Their ride to Stars Hollow was silent, a wall between them because Rory hadn't said anything. Pulling in front of her house, Rory hesitated getting out. Turning she looked at Tristan and saw that his body language showed that he was angry. Deciding not to say anything she got out of the car and closed the door.

          Tristan felt her staring at him. He was mad that she hadn't answered him and felt defeated because he feared that any chance he had was gone. When he heard the door close, he shifted to reverse and backed out of her driveway. With one more look at her standing on her lawn, he shifted to drive and drove into the night.

          Rory watched the taillights of his car disappear. When she was sure he wasn't coming back, she sank to the ground and stared ahead of her.

**OMG!!! I have 109 reviews (doing a happy dance). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. I hope to write a new chapter for 'You don't get to choose' soon! I promise. I really do. I'll update all my story soon!

                                                Love, Melissa**


	37. When You Make the Biggest Mistake Ever, ...

When You Make the Biggest mistake Ever, What Do You Do?

        Rory came out of her trance when a light rain started to fall. Shaking her head, she carefully stood up. Looking at her watch she gasped seeing that it was three AM and Tristan had left three hours ago.

' I can't believe I didn't answer him. I am so stupid. That was my chance to tell him how I felt, and what do I do? I make the biggest mistake of my life. Now what do I do?' Rory thought.

          Rory walked up the porch steps and fumbled through her purse for her key. Unlocking the front door, she opened the door and sighed. Another lonely night. Her mom was probably at Luke's and she was alone. Walking to her room, she entered it and sat on the edge of the bed.

' He hates me. He was so angry when I got out of the car. I could tell. I should have shut the door and told him. But no, I got out of the car and let him drive away. I get stupider as the days pass.' Rory thought as she picked at the invisible lint on her jean skirt.

' Damn him for leaving. He should have stopped me. What am I saying? I should have stopped myself. What can I do? Who do I turn to? What do you do when you make the biggest mistake you have ever made?'

          Rory changed into her pajamas and crawled under her sheets. She laid still as she contemplated what to do next. Sighing she decided she was either going to have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her mother or just be aggressive and talk to Tristan.

What would you do?


	38. Author's Note

*****************************Author's Note*******************************

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but life has been a bit hectic. Not only did I have 2 Spanish tests back to back, I had 2 biology tests, and a few math tests. So understand, that this update is some what rushed since I have a test to study for (yes another one!). Someone hates me. Enjoy and please review!

                                                          Melissa


	39. She Didn't Answer Me

She Didn't Answer Me

          Tristan drove quickly back towards Hartford. He was mad. All he did was ask a simple question. One she didn't answer. 

' She could have answered it when we got in the car. But did she? No. She let me feel like a fool because I basically told her how I felt.'

          Tristan slammed on the brakes as she pulled into his driveway. It had been a great night, but he had to help ruin it.

' I'm not the one at fault. I asked her a simple question. One she just couldn't seem to answer. What does that mean? She doesn't like me? She didn't feel anything, anything at all, when we kissed? I should have learned from my mistakes. She could never love me the way I love her. DuGrey you shouldn't have been so dumb.'

          Tristan shook his head as he sat on the edge of his bed. Quickly standing up he changed into his swimsuit before heading downstairs to the pool.

' Swimming a few laps will help relax me. Maybe it will help me with some kind of solution.'

          Jumping in the pool he glided under the water before surfacing.

' Damn her.' He thought as he began his laps


	40. Preparing To Enter War

Preparing To Enter War

       Lorelai Gilmore poured a cup of coffee before heading to her daughter's room. She knew something had happened because Ms. Patty had called last night and said that the lovely young man hadn't even escorted her to the door. She decided that in order to find out what really happened was by talking to the source, Rory.

       Opening the door she looked at Rory lying on top of her covers. Smiling she walked over, put the coffee down, and gently shook Rory's shoulder.

" Huh?"

" Morning baby."

" Coffee."

" Here you go." Lorelai said as she handed over the coffee.

      Rory took a long sip as she eyed her mother. Something told her that her mom knew something, but what?

" What?"

" What do you know mom?"

" About?"

" Last night."

" Nothing."  
  


" A lie."

" A lie? I want you to tell me what happened. Ms. Patty said he didn't walk you to the door, so I want to know what happened."

" Nothing."  
  


" Who's lying now?"

" Fine."

" Goody."

     Lorelai  jumped onto the edge of Rory's bed and pulled a bag of Skittles out of her pocket.

" Skittles?"

" Story time makes me hungry."

" Whatever."

" Begin."

" Impatient are we?"

" Begin."

" Well everything was going great. He was on time, we saw a movie and then he brought me to a fair…"

" A fair! Brownie points."

" Mom."

" Sorry."

" Anyway I got him to go on the Ferris wheel and on our last revolution they stopped us at the top. All of the sudden he asks me when we kissed the other night did I feel anything…"

" You kissed the Evil One?"

" Mom!"

" Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the carriage. That baby had better not come until you are at least 21 and have a job or else I will kill Tristan…"

" MOM."

" What?"

" Stop now"

" Okay. So what did you say?"

" Nothing."

" Hold. Stop. Rewind. What did you say when he asked you if you felt anything?"

" Nothing."

" That explains it all."

" What does it explain."

" Why he didn't walk you to the house. Why you stood outside our house until it started to rain."

" I get it. So what do I do?"

" I don't know."

" What?"  
  


" I don't know what you should do. It isn't happening to me."

" Thanks for your help."  
  


" Baby I know what you're feeling. I've felt it before. But when it comes down to it, you already know what to do. All you have to do is open your eyes and you'll see it."

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" Thanks mom." 

" No biggie. Why don't you take a shower. I have to head to the Inn. Luke is picking me up, so you have the jeep. I hope you do what you need to do."

" I will. Thanks mom."

      Lorelai leaned over and hugged her daughter. Hearing a light knock on the door she pulled away and smiled at her daughter.

" That should be Luke. I'll see you later. Tell me what happens."

" I will."

      Lorelai stood up from the bed and headed towards the door and out of Rory's room.

" Mom?"

" Yeah Rory?"

" Thanks."

" You're welcome."

" I love you mom."

" And I love you. Go get your man."

" I will."

" Bye."

" Bye."

     Rory listened as the front door opened and closed. Getting up she headed into the bathroom.

' Wow. I look like crap.' Rory thought as she stared at her reflection. 

    Pulling off her pajamas she climbed into the shower. 


	41. Waking Up To Thoughts of You

Waking Up To Thoughts of You

Tristan's P.O.V.

' I'm not even sure when I stopped swimming laps. I just remember being out of breath and having a cramp in my calf. That's when I called it quits. I do remember though that after I got out of the pool I had a shot of brandy to clear my head.'

' The swim had helped me forget Rory for a while. But the second my cycle was broken, thoughts of her immediately entered my mind.'

' I still can't believe she didn't answer me. Okay so it was a bit sudden but I thought she knew the answer. Obviously she didn't. I just thought that giving her a gentle push would help us get together faster. I admit, I am not a patient man.'

' I took a shower before climbing into my king-size bed. Sliding beneath the blue cotton sheets, I felt peace come over me, when my eyes closed.'

' But then that peace was broken when the sun rose. It was about 6 A.M. and I didn't want to get up to face the world yet. So I went back to sleep. Less than an hour later the ringing of my cell phone woke me. Groggily I reached for it and discovered it was my mother. She was calling to say good-bye, she was leaving for a weekend at the spa.'

' After I hung up, I assumed that I would be stupid to go back to sleep. So I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror at my reflection, images of last night's date came back.'

' Nothing I did would stop the assault of these images. I decided that I had to go. Normally waking up to thoughts of her would not bother me, but today, these thoughts were too painful to bear.'

' I guess I am finally learning that she doesn't care about me. By staying in my house, all I would be able to do, would be to think about her and our date.'

' The way she smiled. The way she looked. The way she laughed at everything around her. The way she seemed so free. The way…stop. You will not do this to yourself.'

' That's right. No more. All I am doing is driving myself crazy. I have to get out of here. I can't change last night. I just wish…I just wish I could change the way things happened.'

' Forget it Dugrey. Wishes don't come true. You know this first hand.'

        Tristan suddenly turned on his heels and walked into his room. Changing into shorts and a wife-beater, he grabbed his keys and left his room, thought of Rory chasing him down the hall. 


	42. Author's Note

*******************************Author's Note********************************

**Hey everyone,**

**                        Thanks for all the reviews. You guys don't know how much I appreciate them. Thanks for all of you how have told me "more" something along that line. Aftermath of Your Mistakes, will be updates tonight also. I just have to write the rest of the chapter. It should end soon and I'm sure I can end this one, eventually. Once I get some help int eh author block case with You never get to choose, I will post it. Be patient. I'll try my best to update soon, but I have only 27 days of school left and well everything is crazy(and with seniors leaving in 19, no teachers want to do work after they leave) Hope I get out of this year alive! Good luck with school everyone and REVIEW!!!!**

**                                                                                    Love Melissa****


	43. Facing Your Fears, Even if it Means Faci...

Facing Your Fears, Even If It Means Facing You.

        Rory Gilmore climbed out of the jeep after parking in front of the unfamiliar house. Looking down at the hastily scribbled address she confirmed that it was Tristan's house. Taking a deep, she walked up to the front door and raised a slightly shaking finger to ring the doorbell.

        She listened to the doorbell ring inside the house. Moments later she heard the soft sound of running footsteps. As the door swung open, she placed a smile upon her face.

" Hello, young lady. Can I help you?"

" Um…yes. Is Tristan DuGrey here?"

" I'm not sure. I just started my shift, but I can find out for you."

" Thanks."

" Come on in."

" Okay."

        Rory followed the lady deeper into the house. As she watched the lady, pick up the phone and call someone, she looked at her surroundings.

' It's so different from my house. It's huge and it seems like no one lives here.' She thought.

        Suddenly she realized that the lady had hung up and was heading back to her.

" Miss?"

" Yes?"

" I'm sorry, but it seems that Tristan left earlier this morning."

" Do you know where he went?"

" No. I asked, but it seems that he left without telling anyone."

" Oh. Okay. Thanks for your help."

" I'll tell him you stopped by. What's your name?"

" Rory. Rory Gilmore."

" Okay Miss. Gilmore. I'll tell him."

" Thanks."

        Rory walked beside the lady to the front door. Sending a smile in her direction, Rory stepped out into the morning. As soon as the door closed behind her, she let out a frustrated cry.

' Where is he?' she thought.

*******Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this part. Review and let me know. XOXO Melissa***** **


	44. Lets Play Hide & Go Seek

Let's Play Hide & Go Seek

' Damn him. He is such an ass. I was so afraid that after last night he would never talk to me, but guess what! He wasn't even home. I still came to talk to him, even though I was afraid. The whole world does not revolve around him.' Rory thought angrily as she sat in her car, outside his house.

        Taking one last look at his house, she threw the car in gear and drove away from his house. Deciding that she wasn't about to give up, she headed towards the place she believed he might be.

        Pulling into the valet's circle at the country club, she stopped the car and proceeded to get out. 

" Name Miss?" asked the valet.

" Rory Gilmore. Could you possibly keep it kind of close? I'm not going to be long."

" Yes, Miss. Gilmore."

" Thanks."

        Smiling she walked up to the front desk, sure he would be here. Waiting for the receptionist to get off the phone, Rory listed other places he might be in her mind.

" Can I help you Miss?"

" Yes. Can you tell me if Tristan DuGrey is here?"

" Yes. Hold on."

        Rory watched the young lady flip through the sign-in book. Time passed slowly as she waited for her answer.

" Miss?"

" Huh? Oh sorry, Yes?"

" He hasn't signed in yet, but he might stop by later. Would you like to leave a message?"

" No. I forgot, we're meeting somewhere else, I just remembered. Thanks for checking for me."

" No problem. Have a nice day."

" You too."

        Rory walked out of the lobby and sighed. Where else could he be? Handing the valet her number, she waited for him to return with her car. 

' Where next? The mall? No, he doesn't really like shopping. The movies? Too early. The beach? Too far away and it's too cold to go swimming. Wait! The park! He has to be there. Where is it? I know it's not that far from here. I can find it easily.' 

        Finally the valet pulled up with the jeep. Giving him his tip and a smile, she got into the car and drove towards the park.


	45. Author's Note

*********************Author's Note***************************

Hey everyone!  Guess what I am back. I didn't realize its been so long since  I updated my wonderful stories! Thanks for all the reviews, they boost my self esteem.( Been having some boy problems so…) Anyways to Dana and No name that's great. If you really think it sucks so bad, why are you reading it? I like what I write and I appreciate the reviews even the hateful ones! Anyway I just had to say that, but please feel free to read and review! 

                                  Love, Melissa*************


End file.
